i got your love letters, corrected the grammar and sent them back
by bleuboxes
Summary: Luke absentmindedly hands her a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled sequence of illegible numbers. "He told me to give this to you." (She throws it out the window.) [modern au where everyone is alive and happy yay!]


She's had a rough day. Leia has been known to be able to handle stressful and jarring things with great composure, but this – this is the last straw.

Her brother, Luke, who is usually the poster boy for good driving, just managed to get into a fender bender. It's not like anyone got hurt (or that they could have avoided being hit; the traffic is hell today), but they need to be at their parents' house two hours ago, and now they have to deal with this dilemma.

Plus, the guy that hit their car is a total asshole and she just _does_ _not_ have the patience.

Luke, as usual, is being courteous and even laughing with the guy (how he does it, she'll never understand). She's still slouched in the passenger seat listening to the indie radio station that Luke refuses to change when she's beckoned out of the car by her brother. (And god knows it's fucking impossible to not listen to Luke.)

With a dramatic intake of breath, she unbuckles her seatbelt, opens the door (and closes it with an equally dramatic slam) and makes her way over to her brother and the (rather attractive) asshole that slammed into their car.

"This is Han Solo; we went to the Academy together… for a short amount of time." They share a smirk, and she knows that this Han is trouble. She raises her eyebrow, knowing exactly who this man is.

"Leia Skywalker." She extends her hand for a shake. He takes it; his hands are large and well-worn in comparison to her small and dainty ones. If anything, his hands remind her of her fathers, "Luke has told me about the stunt that got you kicked out of the Academy; hardly impressive, if you ask me."

He scowls and Luke has the audacity to laugh. The traffic beside them is picking up, and suddenly she doesn't feel so safe standing so close to the road. The breeze pulls out a few strands of hair that was so perfectly done into her signature buns, and she scowls. Damn the traffic; it's been nothing but the cause of her stress all day, and she's just about ready to grab Luke by the ear so that he'll stop talking to his irritable friend (who is now talking about how if she isn't careful her white sundress is going to get covered in red dust flying from the Arizona Highway) and force him to drive to their parents' home. (She needs to desperately complain to her father about the sand and the traffic and bothersome friends of her brother's.)

"I hate to be a pain, but my brother and I really need to be going." She forcibly grins because hell, she's not sorry at all.

"Well, I'll let you go then, Luke; don't want to get the Princess mad or somethin'." Luke snorts. And Han looks at her, waiting for a reaction that he never gets.

"Someone has to make sure Luke doesn't do anything stupid, might as well be me; so I suppose, Mister Solo, that does make me a princess of some sort."

"Well, I'll be letting you and your brother go then, Your Worship." he bows as a large big rig truck comes zooming passed them, the wind nearly knocks Han over and she buries her laughter. Somehow, in this wild turn of events, he crashes into her and she falls backwards against the back of Luke's already damaged car. She does not allow herself to become embarrassed, however she is rather annoyed that this devilishly handsome man has stumbled, pushing her into car while he is pressed rather close to her. (And dammit, Luke is once again looking way to happy)

"You lousy piece of bantha shit!" she yells, "get _off_ of me!" he makes no effort to move and she's just about ready to throw him into oncoming traffic.

"Easy there, Your Highness," he moves away, placing his hands up in surrender, "I was just leaving; don't get your panties in a twist."

She doesn't bother to say goodbye as she storms off back to the passage side of the car (which is rather childish, but she doesn't care at this point; she just wants to get home so that she can help her father play tricks on her Uncle Obi Wan)

She plops herself into the seat with a frown upon her face and she rather reluctantly turns up the music after she hears Han say "You told me your sister was insufferable, but you never mentioned she was hot." (Besides, Luke's emo music has more personality than Solo has ever had.)

Luke carries on the conversation for three more minutes before getting into the driver's seat of their car. The engine turns over with a nice rumble and they speed off onto the highway. Luke absentmindedly hands her a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled sequence of illegible numbers.

"He told me to give this to you."

(She throws it out the window.)

xXx

Unfortunately, after three days of talking with her mother about what she's doing with her life, complaining out fiendishly handsome strangers that run into other people's cars, and pranking Obi Wan with the help of Ahsoka and her father, she (and Luke and her father) run into Han Solo once again. She has no doubt that Luke was involved with this not-so-covertly planned operation.

They're in the middle of a unhealthy conversation on why chunky peanut butter is the reincarnation of the Devil in the form of food at the best diner she's ever had the privilege of eating in when her brother smiles and waves for Solo to come over and sit with them.

Her father glances at her with an all knowing smirk (she really wants to bury her fist in his face right now, but that would be completely improper, and Solo shouldn't have the pleasure of knowing how much he actually irks her.)

Luke, who is sitting across from her and their father, moves so that Han is sitting directly across from her (she is going to murder her brother for this later). Han tosses a grin her way and she continues to look unenthused. (He almost looks disappointed.)

"You must be Han." Her father greets.

"Yes, sir." He looks uncomfortable and that makes Leia feel a million times better.

"Calling me sir makes me feel like Obi Wan, please – just call me Anakin." Before he's able to respond, Leia chimes in.

"Your handwriting is as bad as your driving."

"Yeah, that so, Exalted One?"

"It's a wonder the Academy even let you in with penmanship like that."

"In case you haven't noticed, _sweetheart_ , I ain't in the Academy anymore."

"What is it that you're doing now, Han?" Luke chimes in before the two of them are able to lunge at each other; Anakin just looks amused (and Han is suffering; it is incredibly complicated to hold a civilized conversation with a hot girl to begin with, even more so when the said hot girl is Leia Skywalker and almost impossible when her father is sitting right next to her.)

"You know…" he begins, "just Chewie and me toolin' across the wonderful nation we call America."

"So you're doing nothing productive." Finishes Leia.

"If you put it that way, Your Excellency. Anyway, it's not like you're doing much in the way of productiveness except being a royal pain." (Anakin snorts; Leia kicks his shin from under the table and her father takes that as his cue to shut up.)

"I happen to be in the process of earning my degree in political science, asshole."

" _Language_ , Leia."

"Shut up, Dad."

The waitress comes over and delivers their orders (which are two exceptionally large burgers and a salad.) Leia delves into her burger as soon as the waitress leaves their table. Keeping up a conversation with Han works up quite the appetite. Luke chats with Han as he eats his salad, leaving Leia and their father to eat without the constant pestering of Han Solo.

Somehow, her father finishes his burger in three bites (her mother would not be too thrilled about that, but Leia finds it highly amusing) and in the midst of conversation offers Han a job as a mechanic at his garage that he runs with Obi Wan.

Han takes it (he's obviously unaware of the amount of sass that Obi Wan and Anakin have to offer; she'll have to stop in sometime. Hell, he might even look better with grease smudged all over his face.)

After which, Anakin promptly excuses himself and offers her a little wink. (She hates him sometimes.) Luke sits there, still picking at his salad completely unaware of what's going on around him.

Suddenly, Leia feels nervous (but she doesn't let it show, that would just be embarrassing) and it's obvious that he's also feeling a little apprehensive, which seems strange. Han Solo is supposed to be an overconfident asshole, not some nervous man.

He pulls out a piece of paper form his pocket and slides it across the table towads her.

"And I'll have you know, Your Worshipfulness, that I have been working on my penmanship." He stands up, "See you around, Luke; tell your dad I'll see him next Monday if that's alright?"

"Yeah," she nods. He's still looking at the paper in front of her, which she hasn't picked up yet, "See you soon, Han."

She picks up the paper after he leaves the building and smiles despite herself. It's at this moment that her father chooses to emerge from the men's room and her brother comes back to reality.

"Yo, dad, you missed it. Leia just scored a date with your newest employee."

Her father laughs and gives her brother a high five before turning to her and kissing the top of her head.

"Your mother owes me twenty bucks."

" _You knew he was coming?"_

"We all know that Luke is complete shit at keeping secrets; I still think it's a marvel that he managed to not tell you. Also, you better text that boy before we leave; we need to torture him with the Obi Wan and Ahsoka experience before he stars on Monday and loses his mind."

Her father and Luke start talking about how happy her mother is going to be; she rolls her eyes and takes out her cell phone, entering the number that he scrawled down on the paper in front of her.

 _Hey, asshole. I'm free whenever, although you've gotta deal w/ the crazy old man and the small punk on Sunday the garage for training or something. Idk ask my dad about it. See you soon. :)_

(And this time, she places the paper gently inside her purse. Maybe he isn't so insufferable after all.)

* * *

 **I am trash and this is trash and I am sorry.**

 **I needed a modern au and then this happened because I need more Han and Anakin interactions and just Leia and Luke in general hurt my feelings and then Han makes me want to Die**

 **Gosh I need help.**

 **Any who. I hope this was mildly enjoyable. Please review (my existence is based on reviews, so please help prolong my lifespan) or favorite if you want (and you totally should)**

 **I might add a part two to this; if I do it will be posted as a separate story (but definitely listed as a sequel)**

 **Also please feel free to check out some of my other Star Wars (and other fandom) stuff because I crave attention and if I don't beg for it I probably won't receive it (in that case, I'm attention whore and I am sorry again)**

 **Much love,**

 **Bleuboxes**

 **(1/24/16 – edited and stuff! Thank you all for the response! Also the title is from a fall out boy song)**


End file.
